<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird box smp (dreamsmp version) by Alec1nom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105098">Bird box smp (dreamsmp version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec1nom/pseuds/Alec1nom'>Alec1nom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Idots - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Bird Box (2018), M/M, No Smut, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Remake, dream simping for gogy huh, dream team, dreamnotfound, idots, where is sapnap?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec1nom/pseuds/Alec1nom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets off the phone and looks at Bad “George got ran over and something happened to Sapnap rock paper scissors winner gets to pick there which one they help with” They do rochambo, and Dream wins taking the easy job of trying to find Sapnap, but before they could go they see George, drenched in blood walking inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You fricks didn't even help-” George falls down, fainting. Dream and Bad both look at George and head in different ways, Dream walking outside with a mask over his eyes and Bad getting a first aid kit. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, more probably - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New visitors?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello ! This is a remake of the other one I posted. This one makes more sense and doesn't have a huge super smash bros tournament in it. I hope you still like it! If you have suggestions put it in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gets off the phone and looks at Bad “George got ran over and something happened to Sapnap rock paper scissors winner gets to pick there which one they help with” They do rochambo, and Dream wins taking the easy job of trying to find Sapnap, but before they could go they see George, drenched in blood walking inside.</p><p>“You fricks didn't even help-” George falls down, fainting. Dream and Bad both look at George and head in different ways, Dream walking outside with a mask over his eyes and Bad getting a first aid kit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George point of view:</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Me and Sapnap were driving to Dreams house to meet up with friends, his parents were on a vacation so we didn't have to worry about talking too loud, I don't know if that was something you would get in trouble for though. Bad was also at Dream’s house because he got there earlier than we were supposed to meet up (stUpeH). </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there ye-” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god I will break your knee caps, I already said we aren't there yet-” The car stopped his car and parks it, </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I texted Dream that we made it- then put my phone back into my hoodie pocket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot more deaths today then usual-” Before he could finish his sentence, I felt the biggest pain in my back, looking at my hands covered in blood I took out my phone and called Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: Just go in the doors unlocked-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George: I just got run over I believe, and I have no idea what happened to George, come hecking help us, and wear something over your eyes. I think it has something to do with the virus-. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I disconnect from the call, pulling my hood over my eyes, crawling out from semi under the car. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With Dream and Badboyhalo: </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream gets off the phone and looks at Bad “George got ran over and something happened to Sapnap rock paper scissors winner gets to pick there which one they help with” They do rochambo, and Dream wins taking the easy job of trying to find Sapnap, but before they could go they see George, drenched in blood walking inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You fricks didn't even help-” George falls down, fainting. Dream and Bad both look at George and head in different ways, Dream walking outside with a mask over his eyes and Bad getting a first aid kit. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s point of view:</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span> I walk over to where the car crash was and look around it. With no sign of Sapnap I head back, listening to the russian anthem. While walking I see a far away visage, realising that it wasn't Sapnap I sprinted into the house, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible so that it does attract attention outside of the house. I walk up to Bad,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sign of Sapnap, but saw someone so I walked back.” He nodded and continued trying to stop the bleeding. I went to the couch to look at the news, people live on tv were dying. I turned off the tv as soon as one of the people talking died, and blasted the russian anthem in my earbuds. Wondering how I’m not deaf yet, I take out a book from the cabinet and read.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad’s point of view:</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span> I was trying to help George, and Dream was playing some type of music that sounded like he was summoning the great old one. Finishing up helping them, I hear a faint knock on the door, I look over to Dream taking his earbud out of his ear and says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s at the door and the apocalypse is happening, stop summoning a demon and look out to see who it is.” I walked near the door and gestured to it, then walked back next to George and sat down, looking at the door still.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s point of view again:</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Bad’s being a prick and won't get the door for himself, I look out the window and see a group of people, I want to say- 3? I tell Bad what I see and he walks to the door as well. I open the door all the way and see people that don't look dead or desist. I might as well let them explain themselves of why they are here, I say to the people outside, very calmly.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want.” I close the door halfway, so that if anything happens, I can quickly close the door.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH THANK GOD YOU’RE SANE-” One of the people sigh in relief, “I’m Skeppy. T</span>
  <span>hat's Mega, Tubbo, Tommy, and that's Fundy.” they all wave at us, Bad being too nice of a person waves back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We literally know nothing about you or if you guys are sane either, leave-” I try closing the door but Fundy puts his foot in the way, “We literally have no idea what's going on either, we just want a big group of people so that if could be a big amount of people of alive people” I look at them and open the door,</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tubbo kid walks in and mumbles, “If you kill me please bury me with my pet fish.” I look at them one by one, walk in, then all sit on the couch. I put back in my earbuds and listen to music.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! if you have a suggestion put it in the comments and il listen to it! thank you for reading and have a lovely day! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The alien and children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>vibing during a "pandemic" (aka a huge ass apocalypse)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy’s point of view: </p><p>They let us in, I'm glad it didn't take too long to find people. The past houses have been bloodied up and none of us wanted to go in it. I look at Bad who was just staring at us all up and down while wrapping someone in bandages. I wave at him and you could visibly see him snap out of thought and wave back, smiling. I glance at Tubbo, Tommy, and Fundy- who stole uno cards from the person that answered the door. </p><p>The person that answered the door?- I glanced at the green boy and could hear his music from a mile away. I walked over to him and poke him shoulder.</p><p>“Hello! I’m Skeppy and you are-” I look at him, i could tell that he wasn't listening so I nudged him again. “Hellllloooo?” he glances up at me, he looked intimidating but I really couldn't care less.</p><p> “Hey? What do you want you already barged into my house-” I look at him and clear my throat, saying my linegh once more. “Heelloo! I’m Skeppy and you are?” </p><p>“Dream-” Dream looks at the three others, playing uno and says, “Where did you find those?” The three of them look up from the game, looking at Dream. Mega gestures at a paper that says:   “They found it in the bookshelf, your house is a clutter.” I could see that Dream was irritated and I quietly laughed.</p><p>“Why couldn't you just tell me that?” Dream hands back the note and looks back down at his book.<br/>
“He doesn't talk, and I wouldn't think either that you would know sign language.”<br/>
Dream shrugs off that remark and just answers with a “okay”.</p><p> I walk away from that area to see the other guy still bandaging guy number two, seeming to look semi annoyed at something. I waddle towards the person bandaging the guy with white outlined glasses. I look over his shoulder and he looks up towards me. “Is there something wrong, stranger?” He didn't sound annoyed like the Dream guy, smiling as I did during the other introduction. “Helloo! I’m Skeppy, and you are?”, the guy replies with the name Bad. I look at the dead body. </p><p>“Who’s this dead guy?” I glance over at Bad. Bad says in response, “You muffin, he’s not dead he just got really hurt, and his name is George.” I chuckle at the word ‘muffin’. “I’m not a muffin, I'm Skeppy” he laughs as well, and shrugs. Wait- why did he shrug? Does that mean he agrees? I confuse myself and hear him say ‘ha!’. I leave my thoughts and turn to him, </p><p>“What is itt?” He gestures to the person that looked dead, that now looks only half dead. I clap and smile at him. Sitting down on the floor I poke the half dead person, and say, </p><p>“Helloooo? This is the 3000 and you became a target from the fbi-”  Bad covered my mouth, knowing that I had a whole story written. “Don’t scare him you muffin! What if he wakes up when you say that.” I shrug, moving his hand, quietly laughing. I see the white glasses guy’s eyes start shimmering open. Bad look’s at George and quickly runs and gets ice. George looks up at me and says,</p><p>“What the hell- who are you?” He shoved my face away from him, I took his glasses and examined them, seeing how weird they looked. “I’m Skeppy and I’m a alien from the year 3000 and I came to tell you that the fbi is looking for you, since you lived so long they want to dissect you and take your blood for scienc-” I feel a hand going over my hand, it was Bad, I looked at Bad and waved, saying “Hello Badd-”, it sounded pretty muffled though. He rolled his eyes and smiled, then he looked at George and said,</p><p>“George are you okay what happened? Why did a car hit you?” George looks at me, then looking at Bad, then at the Dream guy. “You guys didn't even look for me- I had to walk here.” Bad sighs, glad that George was okay. “I’m so so so so sorry that I left you. I didn't mean to leave you. I'm sorry I’m so glad you didnt die. I thought you were going to bleed out-” I covered his mouth, “breath-” He glanced over at me, looking sad but happy. George sighed and looked at Bad and hugged him.</p><p>“I didn’t die, you're fine don't worry-” I glanced over at him and mumbled, “I wasn't worried-” I looked at George as he slowly let go from his hug, now looking at me. I stand up and reach out my hand, offering to help him up. The guy with the white-glasses grabbed my hand and said thanks. I nodded my head and helped him up. I reach out my hand for Bad as well and he thanks me as well, I nod my head a little bit more animated than last time and help him up, all three of us walking towards the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Georges point of view: </p><p>I look at the guy that helped me up, the alien guy? I think that's what I heard but I could be wrong. I nudged him and asked what his name was and he smiled and said ‘Skeppy’. Before being able to say my name he said “I already know yours.” Which gave me chills down my back. I know he didn't mean it in any bad way or in any way to make me feel uncomfortable (he probably did-).</p><p> I sat down on the couch next to dream and started glancing at the book he was reading. His music was so loud that it was basically yelling at us even though he had earbuds in. He was reading about redstone? I have no idea what that means or what type of fantasy book it was but I rested my head on his shoulder and continued reading his book. I saw Dream look at me, kinda startled, probably because a random head was on his shoulder and I’ve never done that before, to be honest, I’ve barely even high fived him or anything so this was kinda maybe too big of a step? I eternally shrugged and continued reading over his shoulder. </p><p>After about 30 minutes of pretty much complete silence other than The red and white shirted boy yelling at a dutch guy for stealing his cards and a quiet guy folding them into tiny ninja star things. I asked everyone to re-introduce themselves, since I wasn't alive when they did. My chest was hurting from the car crash but I decided not to tell anyone yet since I didn't want to make another worry on top of the world ending. After getting all of their names, I wrote it down on my arm so I wouldn't forget it (Yes, he did write down that Mega was mute so he would remember).</p><p>During the round of Uno, I saw that Tubbo was kinda teaming with Tommy, I mean it was kinda one sided where Tubbo would make sure he’s plus four’s wouldn't go to Tommy and that other peoples plus fours wouldn't go to Tommy. While on the other hand Tommy was spamming his plus two’s at Tubbo and Tubbo just whined when he got another couple cards. It was entertaining, watching them all have fun even during an apocalypse. I laid my head down on Dreams lap, slowly dozing off with a book basically over my head, because Dream was still reading his book. Before actually laying my head down though, I made Dream turn down his music volume; So he doesn't lose his hearing and so I don't have to hear it. After setting my head down I slowly drifted to sleep, once more (he didn't have a concussion, I wouldn't do that to him).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! If you have suggestions put them in the comments and il add them! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uno game then we are on our way!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They play a uno game, then after a couple of days/weeks they all decided to go to the store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mega’s point of view: </p><p>It was very confusing how the whole apocalypse even began. One moment everything was fine the other someone was staring into nothing- and then killed themselves, in any way. Very gruesome. I shrugged off the fact that the world was ending and continued to fold the cards, somehow the Tommy kid didn't realise I was taking his important cards. Guess he was just thinking he’s cards were going away the fastest and thought he was winning. I looked around the room. Bad, was just sitting on the couch, I couldn't tell if he was looking at Skeppy or at nothing. All I know is, you should never look at a swarm of parrots, or just birds in general. That's what people looked at before dying. Why is a mystery and kinda intriguing, but I'm not going to kill myself for “Science”. That would just be stupid huh. I felt a small tap on my ankle, it was Fundy, he whispered.</p><p>“Hey could you give me  plus four if you have one on you?” I nodded and slided the cad on the floor, he gave a head tilt which most likely meant thank you. The reaction from when Fundy placed a plus four, which made it go to Tubbo, and Tubbo staked the plus four card and gave it to Tommy. I could see that Tubbo didn't mean to do it (Tubbo moment), I grinned and went back to folding cards, while Tommy was screaming curses like the S word at Tubbo, while Tubbo was apologizing. I don't know if I feel bad for Tubbo or not cause it was fun to watch this. But, it was loud, which was pretty annoying. </p><p>“Psst- what cards does Fundy have?” Tubbo whispered to me, I shrugged and watched as Tubbo’s face started to whiten. I write down on a paper and pass it to him:</p><p>“Wild card.” Tubbo looked kinda sick, but thanked me and looked back at his cards. The person that won was Fundy, I already knew he was going to win; But in last place was Tommy, because everyone kept on giving him plus two’s. After the long Uno game I started to doze off, the lights got dark and I slowly drifted away to sleep. <br/>No one’s point of view: After a week of them just playing card games, listening to music that was pre-recorded, Tommy had a lot of random music discs that he wouldn't let anyone touch. George was healing but still had a small limp, but he didn't mind it since he wasn't really walking very much. Skeppy ate the last poptart causing a war against Tommy and Tubbo, mostly Tommy. While Bad was trying to stop Skeppy from trying to deck a kid, which Skeppy probably wouldnt do but he doesn't know much about Skeppy, or at least how competitive he is unknown; Until Bad quickly realised that Skeppy was as hyper as a 16 year old child, but it was fun hanging out with him so that was okay. Bad actually really enjoyed hanging out with Skeppy and wished he wouldnt met him before this disaster. They probably wouldn't be as close but as long as Bad was at least friends with Skeppy he wouldn't care. </p><p>On Tommy’s side of the war, he was confident he was going to win. Tubbo joined in the war because he wanted to hang out and be good friends with Tommy, Tommy kinda minded but Tubbo made it interesting because of how much things he helped with, like making a whole base out of blankets and throwing an apple at himself calling it his “stress toys”. Which Tommy thought was kinda stupid but it was funny so he let it slide. His base looked amazing! Lighting and all. As amo he was throwing pillows (making Tubbo retrieve them back), cheese, and socks. Tubbo was very polite about anything like that though, he just wanted to join so he was relatively happy to be on the “winning team” (Tommy said it was the winning team so Tubbo agreed). On the other side of the field, (Skeppy’s team), they had a blanket fort as well. But there’s was shorter because they are smaller than Tommy (Bad kinda joined that war, because Skeppy thought he did.). The only difference between both the tents on both sides of the war was Tommy’s side, had a small worshiping stick (ruler they surrounded in pillows so it would be in the middle of their base.), And they never told anyone who they were worshiping, so no one other than those two and Mega (Tubbo told Mega by mistake).  </p><p> </p><p>Georges point of view: </p><p>No one really realised I had a limp which was settling, and the war that Me, Mega, Dream, and Fundy watched was amusing. Sadly no one won the war because Dream, in the middle of the night, woke me up and made me and him take down the tents. Everyone in the war was in their side's tents so the tent falling on them acted like an extra blanket so nothing was wrong with it. Tommy blamed Skeppy on his tent falling down and Skeppy blamed Tommy on his tent falling down and that was fun to watch. </p><p>As I got up from the couch I could hear Dream yawn in exhaustment, I threw a pillow at him and ran to the kitchen, trying not to limp. Dream walked after me while I looked in the cupboards for something to eat. I looked around the cupboard, then in the fridge. We were basically bone dry when it came to food. Why the heck did Tommy throw all the cheese? Nevermind that. I got two pans from a different cupboard and started to smash them together, waking everybody up except for Tommy, but thankfully Tubbo shaked him awake. I took a deep breath in and yelled. </p><p>“We have literally no food left. We have to go to the store or we can all starve.” Skeppy bounced up and agreed to come, so did Bad. Fundy rose his hand and said,</p><p>“Are we going in groups? Like this week set and set person goes and then the next set and set person?” I rolled my eyes, “We are all going, so if there's anything bad- dangerous we can all help.” I thought of the idea of going out. The idea of being able to find Sapnap made him smile, I didn't want to lose a friend, literally. So I'll try to find him next time we go out. Just- we all need masks. I nudged Dream,</p><p>“Uh- where do you keep- or do you have bandanas?” Dream walked to a room and I followed, he had about eight bandana’s. We needed one more- wait no, Sapnap's not here. I shake my head, and grab the bandanas, I thank him and we both walked back into the living room. I threw a bandana at everybody,</p><p>“Does anyone need help putting on their bandanas?” Fundy asked,</p><p>“Pfft- why would anyone need help with putting on their bandanas that ridiculous.” Tommy scoffed, but before he even finished his sentence he saw almost everybody’s hand up, including mine. Fundy chuckled and aided everybody. After he helped me put on my mask I waved my hand in front of my face, I couldn't see anything, thankfully. I poked my way around the room and found a door. Dream, who found the door first got startled when he realised that my hand landed on his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and il try to add it! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snack trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They do be in the store tho</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dream-  how did you get to the door so fast?” I unlocked the door, getting ready to leave. “I grabbed a poking stick.” I remembered that he had a fireplace, and usually they have those long rod thingies. He probably grabbed that. “Oh, okay.” He poked my hand and said. “Don’t touch the poking stick though, it's very sharp.” I questioned what it was but just nudged it off, probably still the rod.  I opened the door to hear absolutely nothing. I know for a fact that birds have something to do with the suicides so I was relieved when I didn't hear them. Dream stomped to the front, and said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my neighbourhood, so I know the way around. So, I’m leading us.” We all agreed with his terms and continued walking. While I was walking I felt somebody grab my shoulder. I could tell it was the mute kid. He put a bag in my hand and realised he brought grocery bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mega” I whispered. He didn't respond, but why would I expect a response from someone who doesn't talk. I smiled at the thought of him trying to be nice though, it was heartwarming knowing that he actually cared if we had enough food for us all. I jumped out of my thoughts and continued walking, listening to Dream give out directions while we were all holding hands like a daisy chain, so we don't all get lost. The only words I usually heard were Dream’s directions, and Skeppy talking about who knows what and Bad telling him politely to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of walking, I enjoyed the fresh air, and being able to listen to the faint wind, it was very peace full-. I ran into Dream, almost falling backwards but holding both Mega and Dreams and they made sure I didn't fall. Dream stopped and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are here. Go inside, close the windows then you can take off your blindfolds.” After he said that, he tugged my hand, to keep the line moving, and as I stumbled over the steps, I heard faint whispers inside. It was okay because it wasn't birds but we all hurried in and me and Dream quickly started to close the door. I could tell by the lights from outside the mask, that all of the windows were already covered, and because whenever I tried covering a couple of windows, I felt cloth covering the glass, like a very heavy blanket. I felt someone poke me and noticed it was Dreams hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The windows are already covered, you can take off your mask.” He said reassuringly. I smiled, then took off my mask. I’m not going to lie, I didn't know if he was lying or not; But i gasped in relief when I realised that he wasn't lying. I shoved my bandana in my pocket, then I started to look around each ile. Picking up small sweets and drinks, I put them in the bag that was handed to me by Mega and started to dump all of the things in the bag, Dream looked into my bag and smacked the back of my head, I winced in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” I hit his arm, and he looked a little bit more irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU are the one that got junk food, We are trying to LIVE off of the food WE pick, you can't just pick cookies or chocolate.” I realised what he meant, “Oh- sorry” I said quietly, so that I wouldn't need to have to feel bad, he nodded, taking out most of the sweets except a box of cookies, and threw water in the bag, which made me almost fall forward. The fact that I saw Tubbo hide sweets in his dark green jacket, was very frustrating that all I get is a small box of cookies and water. But it would help the group if I got the waters and just steal sweet’s from Tubbo, it would make more sense if I hold the water’s as well because I would say, I’m pretty strong. I continued to look around the store, then realised the f*cking sword Dream was carrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the- WHY do you have a sword? What if you fell forward? You literally could’ve died-” he got cut off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I didn't-”, </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “but you could”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “BUT I didn't-” I groaned and mushed my face into my hands “Whatever-” We continued to shop, it was pretty peaceful. Me and Dream continued to shop, talking about everyone in the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s point of view: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was walking with Mega around the store, he was taking the small cards from the shelf’s with small card games. It was fun to watch him do card tricks, but I felt like we were stealing from a store- no, we definitely were stealing from a store. I looked around the store, then heard mumbling, which made the hairs on the back of m</span>
  <span>y neck jump. </span>
  <span> I watched as Mega realised the noise as well and quickly grabbed a lunchable, aiming it as a weapon. I took a knife from my pocket a week ago, I didn't trust Dream at first, so I had to carry a small defence device so I would die in my sleep. I continued to listen to the sound, it sounded like it was getting closer and closer. I stepped forward a little and Mega stayed in place. The muffled voices got louder and louder till they weren't muffled, they were very clear. One person with a relatively deep voice that sounded perfect for like a lullaby. And a guy that sounded like he just woke up, he also had a relatively deep voice making it sound kinda echo. Mega signed to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Go from behind, and I stay here so we can corner them.] I nodded in agreement, and tippy-toed to the other side of the hall, then saw a small vizage of them. I went behind them, pretty far behind I'll admit but that's only because I don't want to have a 2v1 cause I’m most likely going to lose. I creeped up slowly closer to them, and then- poof, they turned corners straight to the aisle that Mega was in. Well shit. I quickly ran to the end of the aisle, and saw Mega on the other end. We got this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two people that we cornered were both semi surprised and you could tell, well- you should tell the guy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear </span>
  </em>
  <span>glasses looked startled, the other one- I couldn't tell. They seemed like they had a straight face, and they had sunglasses that were full black, I couldn't see even a glimpse of his eyes. I saw the guy with no eyes (sunglasses guy) Pull a shiny object out of his pocket, before I could try to check on what it was, it was flying towards me. I ran out of the way of the object, blade most likely. I saw Mega’s eyes widen and him throwing random objects in the aisle, plus the lunchable. The no eyes guy laughed at Mega’s attempt to help me, which for one I thought was very nice of him, since at first I thought he didn't like any of us and would rather me be dead. I ran towards the guy in glasses with my blade, the guy panicked and put his arms in front of his face, which got sliced. I heard the guy wince in pain, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for him. But I didn't know if they were infected and I really didn't want to take that chance of hurting my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was about to try to slice him again, but the sunglasses dude went in front of him and grabbed my arm. I tried tugging away but before I knew it I got kicked straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me, and falling to the floor. I was gasping for air and Mega ran to a different aisle, just when I thought we were bei</span>
  <span>ng a decent team. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. new people joined the team!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>new people pog?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The regular glasses guy took my knife, and put it in his pocket. I, struggling to breath said</p><p>“I- I just don’t want my friends to get hurt-” I held my stomach, it was hurting so f*cking much. The regular glasses guy said,</p><p>“Nor do we. What’s your name kid?” I looked up at them, sitting up, getting ready to stand again.</p><p>“Fundy, and I’m not a kid.” I laid my hands down on the floor, then pushed myself up off the floor. My stomach hurt like hell, why would the sunglasses guy even need a knife he could literally kill someone my just kicking them. Maybe I’m just being dramatic, either way I pushed myself to my feet, kinda losing balance while doing so.</p><p>“I’m Eret and this guy is Spifey.” The guy in sunglasses said. I nodded, and looked at Spifey, rubbing the back of my neck,</p><p>“Uh- I’m sorry for trying to kill you.” He nodded “It’s fine you were trying to protect your friend-”he took out my blade and pointed it at me, “But if you try to kill us again I will not hesitate to stab-stab you.” He handed it back, I thanked him and saw Dream running towards us with the sword,</p><p>“DREAM CALM DOWN BRO-” he started to stop running, “But Mega came and told me you were about to die-” I explained,</p><p>“They aren't infected, or whatever this apocalypse is based around.” Dream sighed in relief, I looked at Mega and smiled, he smiled back? He’s wearing a mask so I don't exactly know if he did but I'm going to assume he did for the heat of the moment. I was genuinely happy that Mega didn't just run away, well- he did but he ran to get someone. And it makes sense that it would take a while for them to come cause Dream doesn't know sign. I saw shortly after Dream ran in George following from behind. </p><p>“Who the f*ck are you?” George yelled, George put his hands on his knees, I could tell he ran from the other side of the store because I heard a shelf get knocked over and him yelling “SHOOT-” afterwards. </p><p>“LANGUAGE!” Bad came from a aisle next to us, Skeppy following holding a bunch of stacks of lunchables and junkfood. </p><p>“Who’s he- them?” Skeppy pointed at the two guys with glasses “Eret and Spifey.” I said, spinning my small blade around.  Eret grabbed the blade from me, shaking his head, basically saying ‘you stupid beany dude. Don't swing stuff around you moron.’ Which kinda hurt my feelings because he just put my blade into his pocket, basically stealing it from me. So I did the most understandable thing to do and walked to get his knife, picked it up and started fidgeting with that one. Mega signed to us,</p><p>[We can trust them for now, it doesn't seem like they can hurt us.]  groaned. </p><p>“We are capable of it, but there's no reason to do it when none of you are infected.” Mega’s eyes widened, apparently he was shocked that Spifey knew the sign, and to be quite honest I was as well. Eret nodded his head at Spifey’s comment. Eret puts his hands in his pockets, </p><p>“But, we are with other people, and the bigger the group the better-” He glanced at Spifey, then back at us. “We can show you them, but just- don't kill us on the walk there?” Everyone nodded so I did the same. I was still kinda pissed about my blade but I'll let it slide for now since it was like an eye for an eye, but instead we kinda just traded knives? I don't exactly know, but I headed down a aisle with the bag Mega gave me at the beginning, and started filling it with foods, like cereals and granola bars, if it was a drink or food I threw it in the bag. After throwing all the food in my bag, I headed towards the rest of the group, which seemed to be in a circle next to the cash registers. </p><p>“Could you help us put on the masks again Fundy?” I smiled and nodded, I liked being needed. Especially when the most I’ve done is stab someone who isn't infected, I started putting on peoples masks, then glanced at Eret, who did not have a mask, </p><p>“Do you need a mask? I could totally try to find one for you.” I suggested, he smiled.</p><p>“Sure, but it won't really need it.” I mentally shrugged at the comment, I don't know what he means by it but that's okay I guess. I got an extra bag that wasn't used, it was made out of actual fabric so that was good, he took off his sunglasses but closed his eyes before hand, not showing his eyes. I kinda wanted to know what his eyes looked like, he was the only person that did not show his whole face. But at least I could see most of his face, he looked relatively pretty, I shrugged off my thoughts and helped him put on his mask.  He was the last person that I helped put on their mask. I put on mine and  quickly heard banging on the doors to the store, we were not even out of the store yet, Dream did unlock it. The person was screaming and banging on the glass, then smiling, </p><p>“LOOK AT THE WORK OF ART ISNT IS MARVELOUS?” The person kept yelling that while banging on the door, soon another person joined them and I quickly took off my mask, and saw that everybody else did it as well before me. The blinds were over the door, but I’m guessing they saw us go in the store at the beginning. I could hear the glass start to break, and I started to panic. Dream waved everyone behind him, while he held his f*cking sword in front of himself, in a fighting stance. Eret went just a small but behind him, pointing my knife at the door. I stood side by side next to Eret, because I’d rather more people defend the others. I heard screaming from more than one person, and a couple gunshots. Wait- they have guns. I started to panic, I’m good at throwing knives but I don’t think that would work, like- it would be way too slow. I might as well try though, it sounded as though no one was reloading the gun or anything, so maybe it's gone. I shouldn't assume though, I should keep my guard up though.</p><p> </p><p>Eret’s point of view: </p><p>A couple of seconds after I put my sunglasses on, there the door was, it fell straight down. Shattering and making the loudest sound I've ever heard. I didn't jump because I’m not that scared of loud noises, but the two kids and Fundy literally jumped, I was afraid that if Fundy fell from jumping he would fall on the knife. I looked at the door and saw some random people, probably crazy, looking back at us. </p><p>“You HAVE to see the- the masterpiece outside just LOOK” They ran towards up, I was about to throw my knife and hit one of them in the arm, I could see the craze in their eyes. They took out the life out of their arms, their eyes tearing up but still talking about how amazing the light was. The good thing was that I didn't hear birds outside, everyone that's been able to live this long knows that the birds are when shit happens. The person dropped the knife on the floor, and fell to the floor as well. I walked over to their body, they had nurse outfits on. It seemed as though they were infected, and ran here to spread the wisdom of the killing monster like one of Jesus's messenger men. I sighed, picked up the knife and jabbed it straight into their back, to make sure if they didn't die yet that they were definitely gone now. And to be honest, I feel like it would be better to just die then have to deal with being manipulated by a thing that's invisible. I looked at the other couple people, dead on the floor next to Dream. I could tell that Dream hated that he killed someone, but had a relatively straight face, poor guy. While, on the other hand, Fundy who killed a pretty big guy because of a lucky shot. Fundy was walking over to the guy with my knife in his head, took the knife back and ran to a aisle with cleaning supplies and grabbed paper towels, wiped off the knife and put it back in his pocket, he seemed pretty stressed during this whole situation, which made me feel a little bad, but eh. </p><p>After this situation Fundy quickly helped everyone put on their masks, except for the kid in the red and white shirt, and then Spifey started to walk to our base. We were fast walking in a line, like a snake line so we were not separated. The walk was short, since we made certain “signs” that indicated where we were when we walked. Like there was a tarp we set down along a street to know the location of where we were. And once we were closer to the house there was a rope to hold so you knew you were going in the right direction, but I could tell by the amount of footprints in the dirt path, the shoe-prints were basically just marks to know that we walked there. And it really helped know where stuff was, so did the noise like we added some very quiet wind-chimes along the path so you knew you were on it, and if you didn't hear the chimes you probably were off course to the path and would try to indicate were the noise of the chimes were so you could go back on course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! if you have any suggestions add them in the comments and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. people vibing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone is settling in to the new environment they consumed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We got there pretty fast, Spifey knew his way around and could probably know the route without the small indications of a route we made. But I could do it too, it's not like we haven't been staying here for like 2 weeks, we all met up after something happened to one of Wil’s friends who were killed, and I hate the idea of anyone I like- one of my friends getting killed. We stepped onto the front door, The house was average size or a little bit bigger, I could hear the guitar being played from the front porch. It was soothing but right now is not the time to care about that, Spifey is literally bleeding out and the guy with a face mask other than the blindfold had been giving Spifey napkins to put over his cut. I stepped towards the door and knocked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It’s me, we found people who are still alive and they have food.” The guy on on the other side of the door answered, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s me?” I facepalmed, “Eret. It’s Eret and Spifey.” The guy on the other side of the door opened it, and we all walked in then quickly shut the door. I look off the “mask” and put back on my sunglasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we have a lot of visitors eh? I am Wilbur, the rightful owner of this house, and that's Nihachu.” He gestured to the girl next to him, Nihachu was a relatively quiet person and pretty wholesome, which is why Wilbur made her not go to the store just in case something happens outside so she wouldn't have to deal with it, lucky her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello-” Nihachu said, waving for like 2 seconds before stopping. “Glad to see you guys got back in one piece” Nihachu looked at me and Spifey, and smiled. I nodded “Well Fundy tried killing me and we got attacked, but other than that we are fine.” I pointed at the guy with a grey beanie. Her eyes widened,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot- I can go get a first aid kit-” the guy with a red and black hoodie raised his hand “I already have one with me you don't need to get it-” He waved the first-aid kit in the air. She nodded “If you could help him that would be really helpful-” The black and red hoodie guy nodded, smiled, “Spifey was it? Lay down on the couch please.” Spifey nodded, and walked towards the couch, kinda limping but probably cause I heard him stumble on the rock here, he probably fell or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, roll-call, all of your names” “Mega, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Skeppy, George, Bad, Sapn-nevermind. And me, Dream.” He pointed at each person when he said the names, so we wouldn't call everyone the wrong names by mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Sapn?” I questioned, looking as George’s face dimed and Dreams posture more tense, “Are friend- He went missing, we’ll find him sooner or later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend, no clue who that Sapne guy is.” Tommy blurted out, Tubbo looking at Tommy as if he upset a god. “He means like, I think it was only like George, and Dream's friend-” Bad cut Tubbo off, Bad was taking his stuff out of his first aid kit, and disinfecting Spifeys wound,“and mine. You're not forgetting me in that list, he was my best friend as well.” Tubbo continued, “And Bad’s friend.” I looked at Tubbo, he was throwing around an apple from one hand to another. Interesting kid. I shrugged it off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s probably okay if he's strong. If he knew anything about the virus, there should be no reason to need to think anything bad happened to him.” I reassured them, I hope that helped boost their spirits because I have nothing else that will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you guys can wander around the house, so that you can leave Bad alone to help Spifey.” Wilbur said. As soon as he said that Mega sat down, watching Bad help Spifey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid you can stay for a little bit but they are doing something right now” Wilbur said, he didn't sound rude which was pretty surprising since he seemed pretty tired. Even though he wasn't the one that almost got killed. But he did clean up the house a lot with Nihachu while we were gone, or at least it looked like he helped with the house. The counters were clean and so were the floors. Mega shook his head, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[I’ll just stay here, I'm not getting in the way.] The only reason why I knew what he said was because Bad said what he said after Mega signed it, like a translator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s mute.” Fundy said, I looked down at Fundy who was sitting on the floor. “Okay then, he can just stay here then? Doesn't seem like he would distract Bad.” I said, looking at the mute kid then back at Wilbur, Wilbur nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, everyone else, go to the kitchen, set down the groceries, then you can do what you want except for: Annoy me or Nihachu, go in the living room because I don't want Bad to get distracted, and eat all the food. You kids could go play with legos or something” He pointed at Tommy, and Fundy. Tommy started to curse out Wilbur, and when I glanced over at Fundy; He rolled his eyes at the comment. I walked towards the kitchen and everyone else followed, I set down the food that I was carrying and walked to the game room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked towards the gaming room, but was trampled by the Tommy guy who was racing Skeppy there. I heard a faint “Sorry” from Bad, no idea why he would apologize for something like this. It seemed like he was babysitting both of them. Tubbo followed after them shortly, looking back at me and waving, so I waved back. Since that room was basically occupied now I just went to the office that was on the left hand side of the hallway towards the bathroom. I was being followed by the Dutch guy so I looked back, he was just looking around at the small painting on the walls in the hallway, then looked back at me and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could join them in the game room. I'm just going to probably play the dino game on the pc since I don't think the generator’s energy thingy could reach up here. I don’t ask Wilbur because he's usually in the living room playing guitar.” We went to the office, I sat down at a chair at the desk and continued. “But, it works in the game room because it's the closest room to it, so I think it would work down there. And I believe we have enough controls for at least 5 people to play super smash bros and their is I believe multiple pc’s so you could play something on that as well, everyone brought their gaming consoles to this house after we realised we should stay in a group, so there's a lot of gaming stuff out there- I swear to god if they broke my pc-” I realised how much I was speaking, it's not usual for me to rant about basically nothing but it felt good to know that someone was listening to me, Fundy sat down on a chair with wheels and was spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go check to see if anyone broke your pc if you want. I don’t think they would but at the same time before we met you there was a war between Skeppy and Tommy and Tommy started throwing cheese at him-” I thought about it, I mean it seemed like something they would do, even though I haven't known Fundy for very long, not even a day, I trust him with my life. I just hope nothing happens to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Fundy- what’s your life like? How was it like before this whole apocalypse?” Set sat back in his chair, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owned a flower shop, I went here to vacation with my family, then the whole apocalypse thing happened.” He shrugged, looking at a boarded up window “But I guess I can’t do that for a while huh?” He laughed, I don’t know why but I felt bad for him. I adjusted myself on my seat, sitting up straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that you can go home soon then my friend.” I said, trying to comfort this </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutch man, he smiled “Yeah, what about you Eret?” I thought about it for a second, lots of things were on my mind that I almost forgot what I worked as </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- I was a substitute teacher for history class usually, but as soon as I heard this was happening i quickly quit my job and moved in with Wilbur and Nihachu. And Spifey joined some time in between.” I looked at Fundy who stopped spinning in the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- that seems fun working with kids.” I smiled “Yeah it was.” It got silent for a couple seconds, before Dream and George walked into the room,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, we are having a smash bro’s tournament in the game room if you want to join-” Fundy’s eyes hit up “Yeah we will be there in a second” I said, doodling on a piece of paper. George nodded “Okay be there in 5 minutes if you want to compete.” me and Fundy both nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you that I’ll win, I’ve been playing that game since the day I was born” Fundy said with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I bet you I’ll beat you then.” I had to take the challenge, back when I stayed with Spifey he would do tournaments and not to brag or anything, I basically won every time. I stood up from my chair and Fundy did the same, and we both started to walk to the game room; with </span>
  <span>energetic energy in the air. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Big crime boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>memories of Sapnap and Tubbo and Tommy being dirty crime bois</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams point of view:</p><p> I was sitting in a beanbag chair, doing a practice round oh super smash bros for fun. Not going to lie, I suck at Super Smash Bros. Even Bad usually beats me and he gets distracted by notifications very often, the only thing that kept me from not being last is if I'd rely on the little pick up things like swords and hammers and pokeball's. If you sprinted to them fast enough you could get those buffs and have an advantage that I quickly learned the first time I played with Sapnap- with him a couple years ago, I think about two years? I can’t remember how long ago, my mind is blurry at the moment and the thought of winning isn't on my mind at the moment, nor was strategy, it was Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap was one of George, Bad, and my friends. And to be honest at first I wasn't worried because at first I thought he was pranking us by not coming back or something. But now that it's been 2 weeks of not knowing where he is I am pretty stressed, I really don't want one of my best friends to die, even if Sapnap was annoying at times, he would never actually rat us out for anything not in game and was very chill. He would rage every time we played Super Smash Bros because he’d fall off the edge and yell, “don't push me off dont' push me oFf DON'T PUSH ME OFF- I SWEAR TO-” And if Bad was there he would get cut off by then. It was fun to hang out with him- nevermind, not was, it is fun to hang out with him. God I’m thinking about this like he's dead, Eret assured to us that he was alive, right?</p><p>I felt someone's hand on my shoulder which made me jump, “You good there? The match is about to start.” Bad was looking at me, apparently he finished bandaging up Spifey and wanted to join. I smiled and nodded my head, I was bullsh*ting, how the hell could I be okay when there's a monster running after us and my friend is missing? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and listened to the rules.</p><p>Tubbo as he fell backwards towards me, I lightly shoved him so he would land on the couch and I heard his head smack against the frame, with him yelling “OW-” after words.</p><p>“Wait f*ck I’m sorry-” he accepted the apology and I went and got a ice pack for him, as I was leaving the room I saw Dream and George sleeping together, I was thinking of jokes I could do for that but shook that idea off my head and ran and got the Ice and ran back, glancing at everyone in the room seeing the difference in how they were sitting or standing. I looked back at Tubbo who was looking at me and reaching for the ice from across the room. I walked towards Tubbo and wrapped a blanket that was on the couch around the Ice and gave it to him.</p><p>“Thanks Tommy-” Tubbo said, I don't think he knew what he was doing with the ice, he just held it in his hands as if he were holding a simba. </p><p>“What are you doing to the ice Tubbo-” I got cut off my a hand going straight in my face, </p><p>“You don't need to question me, I’m a lawyer.” “not this again-” I looked at Tubbo, who was not taking on the role of “Big Law”. I watched as he balanced the ice on his knee, </p><p>“The injury is on your head Big Law.” I stated, he nodded and put the ice on his head, I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone. I don't understand how electricity is still going, guess whatever electric tower is still alive? Or they just left it on then died. This is even my city, I was visiting Tubbo and then this happened and I split up from my dad for a while, and we ended up in a group of people Tubbo knew-ish. I kinda get confused when Tubbo turns into “big crime” or “big law” but I understand it enough to know what the f*ck is going on. I took the ice pack from Tubbo and put it on his head. He got bonked, which made him wince. I left it there and he grabbed the ice pack so it wouldn't fall off of his head. </p><p>“Thank you for the ice pack, good sir.” Tubbo said, I wheezed a little bit and nodded. I looked back at my phone, looking at twitter's old tweets and looking at all the people from the past, the people who might've died but I’ll never be sure. The monster couldn't've taken out 7 billion people, although it got rid of a couple million in a couple of hours. I looked at the time, an hour had already passed, I saw Tubbo who was on a switch playing pokemon shield. </p><p>“If you catch an Eevee within 12 minutes I’ll prank someone with or without you and take full blame.” Tubbo nodded, and ran to a different place in the map. There was a kid in a Eevee costume that he was fighting,</p><p>“Does this work?” He pointed at the kid. “You AREN'T kidnapping a CHILD who cant even evolve, it's useless.” Tubbo groaned and beat the kid, then started searching around in the grass for a eevee, after finding a bunch of Yampers, and a pikachu which he caught and kept and named it ‘Pikhacechu’, the timer was almost up, with a minute and a half left. Before there was only a minute left on the timer he found an eevee and fought it with his pikachu.</p><p>“Pikhacechu DON'T LET ME DOWN-” After the fight, he caught the Eevee and did a victory dance thing to the music. I cheered for him the whole time he was catching it. I to be honest wanted to do something because it was getting boring just sitting inside, atleast at the last house there was a war- that was interesting. He looked up at me with a grin. He pointed to look back at the switch and I saw the name of the Eevee, Tommy.</p><p>“Why did you name the Eevee after me? If it doesn't get a cool evolution, get rid of it, I won't stand for that.” He nodded, then whispered to me, “So- who are we pranking?” I shrugged,</p><p>“You can decide that, I didn't get the Eevee you did.” He nodded in agreement. I could tell he was trying to think of something, but it wasn't working very well. I looked at him and could see the lightbulb light up. </p><p>“I got it! Okay so we going to be doing the prank during the night, since I think everyone is asleep it will be easy, we are going to be putting water balloons in some bean bag chairs, we sit in the chairs first and pick the ones without the water balloon and then watch as everyone else, except for Wilbur and us, gets soaked. But first we gotta ask everyone to play a game or something.” I looked at him for a couple seconds, the plan sounded actually good, and maybe I could pin the blame on someone else as well- I looked at the clock now, and it was 7pm. I saw everyone start to head to the kitchen and eat, so I grabbed Tubbo’s arm and we both headed towards the kitchen as well. </p><p> </p><p>Still Tommy’s point of view: </p><p>I sat down on a chair near a small table, Tubbo did the same. I watched as Tubbo put his ice pack back into the freezer, the ice pack turned into mush because of how hot it had gotten because of how long it had been out of the freezer. I stood back up and searched around for the forks, and took about 10 and went back to my seat, I saw Tubbo eyeing me question why I had forks. </p><p>“Tommy wh-why do you have so many forks?” Tubbo questioned, I answered,</p><p>“I’m just going to stack them, I’m bored y’know?” He nodded, I started making a pyramid out of the forks and me and Tubbo both started making a tall tower out of the pieces. The tower was at least 2 feet tall, we ran out of fork at one point and Tubbo ran and grabbed the rest in the drawer and ran back, almost falling on his face which would have made him get stabbed by like 30 different types of forks, you could tell most of them were from different sets. I grabbed a handful out of Tubbo's arms, and he set the rest down on the table, as I was finishing the last couple of forks for the tower before needing to grab more, I glanced at Tubbo. Tubbo seemed kinda intense, like as if he just saw someone die in front of him or as if he was making the biggest life choice. I shook his shoulder a little bit and waited for him to look at me before asking,</p><p> “You  okay man?” He looked at me and shook his head, signifying yes and smiled. I shook off the feeling of thinking he was worried, after all its Tubbo- Tubbo in a box ! I pat his back so a comforting stance, which Tubbo replies with patting my head.</p><p>“What the f*ck Tubbo-” He looks at me and states the “I’m older” fact. I roll my eyes and look at the mute kid and Spifey. They seemed like they were playing a card game- or I think Mega was just going a magic trick, just as soon as I turned my attention toward them Tubbo did the same, and he ran up to them and sat down on the carpet, looking at it.</p><p>“Tommy-Tommy look at this Mega's doing a trick- Wait Mega could you teach me that?” Mega nods ‘no’ and signs</p><p>[ Seems like a waste of time so no. ], I silently chuckle and walk over to the three of them, and sit down on the carpet as well. As I got to the carpet I saw Mega who was now looking at me. He signed, </p><p>[ Tommy- not to seem rude in any way- why is your posture as straight as a circle? ]<br/>Spifey laughed and soon after Tubbo did as well. I started to quickly curse, </p><p>“Listen here you son of a b*tch you f*cking dinkle sh*t you f*cking mute child-” after this, he pointed out that he was older then me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tubbo, who was now asking Mega to continue his trick, in which MegaPVP nodded and continued. I looked back at Mega and watched the trick as well. </p><p>	A while passed by and I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked and saw that it was Niki, I questioned why she came and she just said that Wilbur tried to cook and that we should all go to the table. I told Tubbo the same thing, and me and Tubbo plus Niki started walking to the table, Spifey and Mega following. The table was set up very well except for it had no forks, which everyone questioned. Me and Tubbo looked nervously at each other while while hiding the ginormous tower of forks under a cloth- which was soon found by Spifey who took a fork from the middle, making the whole tower fall like a stack of jango which made Tubbo almost cry- or at least he sounded like he was about to. I grabbed 5 forks off of the ground and then stood back up forward.</p><p>“Spifey- what the hell goat man?” I hit him slightly on the shoulder, not enough to actually say it hurt him but enough for someone to just flinch a little bit. He shrugged and said “sucks to suck” which made me want to hit a chair over his head but not actually hurt him because he can't risk anyone dying. But if we could I would hit him with a chair. He looked at me and glared, picking up a fork off of the floor and washed it off, I looked at Mega who looked fedup with life, and to be honest- mood, this was a whole problem that would need fixing and I couldn't even help it. Usually me and Tubbo would mess around and be chaotic online and with each other, but now that we are in a situation where we have to stay as normal as possible to not gain attention from anyone because the slightest attention could bring in the worst people. </p><p>“Tommy, Tubbo- aren't you going to sit down?” Wilbur said, waiting for us at a table with everyone around it. It made me feel like I was in a courtroom, but instead less tense. I grabbed a fork off the ground and Tubbo did the same, then we headed to our seats. <br/>The dinner went my pretty fast, The others saw the pile of forks on the ground and all grabbed on and washed it them sat back down, Tommy apologised and Tubbo refused to saying “It’s cause i'm a lawyer” Which confused everyone and quickly got us of that subject so bravo Big Law. We ate spaghetti that for some reason actually tasted like spaghetti. I think maybe Niki helped but I don't know if Nihachu knows how to cook either. I know that Tubbo know s how to make simple things like sugar cookies, muffins, cakes, and probably more, but he usually doesn't cook at all as far as i know. The rest of the dinner was just a recap of what happened in the store- man that seems like it was a while ago huh? After the dinner I headed to the gaming room, Tubbo followed, and we searched the room for water balloons for the prank. We searched almost all of the house till I heard a “I got it!” In the living room. </p><p>“Ayyyy Tubbo good work!” he nodded and passed me some balloons. I walked over to the bathroom to use the faucet to fill up the water balloon. Until Tubbo asked something,</p><p>“Are you sure that I wouldn't get caught helping? I feel like I might-” I reassured him that he would and continued filling up the water balloons. He smiled and ran towards the gaming room, and we both started filling up the seats with the balloons, and sat in the ones we were going to do the tournament in so that we wouldn tget stuck falling for our own prank. </p><p>It started to get tiring, just sitting in a chair waiting for nothing. So I came to the conclusion that I was just going to go to sleep.<br/>“Goodnight Tubbo Imma head off” He nodded, and we both drifted  away to sleep in the bean bags.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the crime is commenced.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the prank is working</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s point of view: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I woke up it was still dim, realising that no one was awake other than me, I got up and went to the living room, then sat on the couch. I went on a walkie-talkie to see if anyone was there- outside of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello- Hello is anyone there?” I started to walk back in fourth, waiting for a response. No response, I repeated asking if anyone was there a couple more times before groaning and tossing the walkie-talkie on the couch, then headed to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” I looked under the cabinet under the sink, and to the left, was a big first-aid kit. I don’t know if one of the new people out there or it was there this whole time but this was a score. As I was taking out the first-aid kit to see if anything in it was expired to throw out, I heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” The random voice made me jump, I looked behind me and saw Spifey who was getting a cup from the cabinet, probably getting water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” I questioned, he just looked at me blankly and then got his water, then sat on the counter top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guessing you didn't know you owned that?” He gestured to the first-aid kit, I nodded signalling ‘no’. He grabbed a bandaid from it and put it over his cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to know we have an actual first-aid kit then” Spifey chuckled, I can't tell if that was supposed to lighten the mood or not, but at least now we have a first aid kit. I checked the dates for the medicines and none of them were expired- thankfully. I turned towards Spifey who was sipping his water. And said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you cook? I mean- can you cook decently enough for it to be edible?” He thought for a second, then nodded. “Great ! Then I’m making you the chef- aka *you* are making breakfast”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait I didn't agree with that-” He got up from the counter and put his empty cup in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope-” I signed and told him that I could help, which then made him say he would. Although cooking is easy- we were cooking for 8 people, plus themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay- let’s start now so it could be done before everyone wakes up” I said, washing my hands. Spifey nodded and waited till I was done washing my hands to do the same, and then we started cooking. The only thing that I can decently cook is pancakes, so I told Spifey and he responded by saying that he could take a couple of things- but not anything complicated. So- we took the simple route and made a bunch of pancakes. It was fun to be able to talk to someone- I actually have never talked to Spifey before this, there's no reason why we didn't talk- I guess we just hung out with different people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As we were finishing up, some people were heading towards us. I glanced over to see who the people were, and saw Mega, Bad, and Skeppy. The atmosphere was way more loud now, even though Me, Spifey, and Mega were barely talking- well- Mega wasn't talking but you get the idea. Skeppy talked pretty loud, he was an energetic person so it makes sense why he would be fidgeting with his hoodie strings- to probably stand still. Skeppy was talking about literally anything, and Bad would reply within a couple seconds. Soon Skeppy realised that Me and Spifey were cooking though, and said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- Wilbur, Spifey what are you making?” He tried looking over our shoulders, but compared to him we are the skyscrapers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhm- pancakes.” Spifey replied, finishing the last couple he was going to make before the batter ran out. Skeppy’s eyes lit up like a childs would if they went to disneyland. He thanked Spifey, then walked back to Bad and started talking about the difference between currencies? I couldn't tell, but either way the pancakes were finally done and now all we had to do was wait for everyone to wake up. I looked down at the mute kid, you could tell he was just waiting for Spifey to finish what he was doing so he could sit down, it looked like he was just tying and untying his shoes, trying to get the perfect bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked over to Spifey and nudged him, pointing at Mega, who was too concentrated on typing his shoes to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll finish this up, you can go hang out with the mute'' He chuckled and thanked me, then headed towards the kid in a striped blue and grey jacket, poking him continuously till Mega signed something at him. I’ve been learning sign language to understand him- everyone that didn't know has at least learned the alphabet. But Spifey and I believe Eret- Eret sometimes looked at Mega and signed a “Hello !” of a “Good evening Mega” towards Mega, and you could tell that Eret understood Sign Language pretty well. I shrugged off the sign language thoughts, I’ll try to learn more tonight after the competition. I headed towards the oven which had the fryer on medium already to cook some pancakes. I looked down at the almost done pancake and was trying to process if I should try to flip it or not. On one hand- i could make a mess- and on the other hand. I flipped the pancake, splattering it on the ground, before I realised it happened I looked at the three people who woke up. Niki, Eret, and Fundy. Fundy started laughing at the sad lump of a pancake on the floor while Eret offered help, of course I declined but it was pretty nice of him to ask. Niki hadn't noticed till a couple seconds later, but when she did she asked if I needed help and if I was okay as well. I’m so glad to have such nice people be the people I'm in the apocalypse with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up the pancake off the floor and making the last pancake, I walked and asked where Tommy and Tubbo were, so that they could eat as well. Mega overheard me asking Eret and pointed towards the gaming room, which then I thanked him and walked towards the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There I saw both of them asleep, I shook Tubbo's shoulder to wake him and he woke up yawning, then he poked Tommy repeatedly and Tommy woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food’s in the kitchen, everyone is waiting for you too” I tried my best to make that sound as not rude as possible, but at the moment I really wanted to eat. They both looked at each other and nodded, before getting up and stretching the headin</span>
  <span>g to the Kitchen, I followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Spifey’s Point of view: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was talking to Mega- well, he wasn't talking back, nor was he signing back, but I could tell he was paying attention because he already finished tying his shoes that he was struggling to tie for a while. I glanced over to the other room and saw Tommy and Tubbo both yawning and heading to the table to go eat. While Wilbur was gone I had put everything on the table with Eret and Niki’s help (and sorta Fundy’s help- he placed three forks down then took at the credit-) and everyone was already sitting down at the table. The fact that they have such a big table was pretty cool- I mean we did have to get some of those lawn chairs that were in the garage and some people had to sit in them, but other than that everything seemed perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo all sat down and we all started to eat, I finished faster then most of them except from the kids and Skeppy, and went to the gaming room which I was raced there by Tommy and Tubbo who both sat in individual beanbags, and started to snicker and laugh, then high fived each other.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat down on the couch, waiting for everyone to come to the gaming room to start the tournament so that it could be over. I looked over at Tubbo and Tommy, who were now just trying to play pokemon on the switch, Tubbo playing for a little then Tommy playing for a little, a rotation kind of. I was going to walk towards them to join in trying to play pokemon shields- or swords?- I don’t care- the game was in general pretty fun so it doesnt matter if it's shields or Swords cause it literally makes no difference I believe. Anyways- Before I got up from my seat I saw Skeppy heading in the room and sitting next to me, I could tell he was trying to talk to me but was still trying to think of something to talk about. Wait- I’m not even antisocial. Why is it that no one can talk to me normally? I might be overthinking this- but I should at least start the conversation then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So- how was breakfast Skeppy?” I asked, fidgeting with my glasses, trying to think of anything to say after whatever he would say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- It was good !” He paused, then questioned me “So- how early did you get up?” I looked over at him then looked at the ceiling- trying to remember what the clock said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- 6:45-ish? I can’t remember the last two digits so-” Skeppy looked at me as if I hadn't slept in days- which I haven’t but still. I questioned him and then he looked over at the clock- which said 9:36am on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So- You woke up- 3 hours ago?” I rubbed my eye, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About, when did you wake up?” He responded with around 8pm, which is a pretty reasonable time. To be honest, my sleeping schedule has been failing me every since this whole ‘end of the word’ sh*t. I’m surprised that people can still wake up at a normal time, like- I’d assume that Tubbo or Tommy would fall asleep and wake up at a reasonable time since they are still kids- but everyone else should he freaked out and have a bad sleep schedule. Maybe they do, I’m probably rambling to myself more than I should-. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back at Skeppy, who was now getting up from the couch and fast walking towards Bad who was walking in the room, I could hear Bad adding confidence to Skeppy’s throne of it for the tournament. Soon after looking at Bad and Skeppy though I saw Mega enter the room. There's no reason to want to hang out with Mega- but it's more calm hanging out with him then with Skeppy or anyone else. I guess it was pretty calm when I was hanging out with Wilbur or if I ever would hang out with Niki- but it seems more like an awkward silence then a peaceful silence like when I’m hanging out with Mega. It’s not like Mega is nice- he’s a total bitch boy sometimes and would curse anyone out in a heartbeat if he talked. The mute looked over to me and started slowly walking towards me, while pretending to read something. As he was walking he kept looking over towards Skeppy and Bad then towards Tommy and Tubbo before slowly walking towards me, but on his way to the couch near me he tripped, which made both me and Tommy laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft - Mega are you okay?” He looked up at me in an angry yet embarrassed expression, got up, and started signing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[What the f*ck Spifey don’t laugh at me and tell the b*tch boi to not either.] I saw Tommy’s expression change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE F*CK MEGA I CAN SEMI READ SIGN AS WELL DUMBA*S” Tubbo tugged at Tommy’s shirt to basically tell him to chill. I looked over to Mega who was rolling his eyes at what Tommy said. He got a pen from the table in front of him and wrote in his book then passed it to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[What a b*tch] I chuckled and then passed his book back to him, and waited for the rest of them to get in here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the rest of them got there, I heard Tommy yell for Wilbur to come to the bean bag chairs and whisper something to him. Then Tubbo sat down in one of the chairs chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! People! I want everyone to go to the game room, we are doing another tournament!” Everyone silently agreed and started to walk to the gaming room, but Tommy and Tubbo were basically sprinting there- so was Wilbur but it only seemed like he was speed walking. Anyways, we all headed there and Tubbo asked us all to sit down in a beanbag chair, we all did so except for Nihachu, who was talking to Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get the sudden realisation of what these kids did as I hear a popping noise from under me, and water sinking into my bean bag, of course I wasn't the first person with a surprised expression on my face as I turned towards Tommy. I heard Fundy start shouting semi quietly in ‘rage’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TUBBO WHY-” Fundy got cut off by Tommy, who was smirking like crazy while laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was me who did it, don't blame my intelligence on Tubbo.” Fundy looked towards Tommy, and cracked a smile. I couple tell he was holding something but I think I know what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy- why must you disappoint us more than you already have?” He said jokingly, then continued, “As a message from me, and vengeance from everyone here, voila.” As soon as he finished his sentence I heard a loud splash, then a squeal, then a laugh from Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUNDY WHAT THE F*CK WHY MUST A FURRY BE THE ONE WHO KILLS ME?” Tommy said, then started to air out his shirt by tugging the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT A FURRY.” A big disagreement stated that was fun to watch, although I did get soaked this was totally worth it. After they fought everyone separated. I went with Mega and we both took turns to use the bathroom to change, then headed back towards the game room. I have no idea what everyone did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard people start to say things upstairs and to be quite frank I have no clue what the hell is happening. All I know is now Tubbo, Wilbur, Dream, George, Me, and Tommy are walking upstairs holding weapons and about to start as Tommy usually says “Stabbing sh*t”.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Who is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another new visitor?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this one is so long- but I can finally commence writing! The next chapter will be in between 1-3 days! Give me suggestions for them and il do it !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s point of view:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I got up when the others did, I saw some people stay down at the game room but maybe they just wanted to play- most of them haven't played yet today that stayed so that reasonable, We took a quick stop at kitchen and Wilbur handed me a knife, then looked at me straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy- Tommy if anything bad is out there, start stabbing it- we can't have anything hurting us.” I looked around and Tubbo was fidgeting with a knife carefully, making sure he would cut himself. I nodded and walked towards the living room. The knocking was coming from the front door, Spifey headed towards the door and went behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Who are you, how long have you been out there?” Spifey asked, the guy- person outside seemed like he was trembling, sickening to hear- I walked towards Tubbo and patted his head, looking away from the door while the guy behind it was talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- Hello- I’m Punz-” The guy behind the door started knocking violently, it seemed like the guy was in shock, and everyone inside was too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE LET ME IN ITS HERE PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW-” Wilbur looked around the room, then questioned the man outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand- do you have a mask on?” The guy outside answered with a yes, Wilbur looked around the room for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay- when I open this door, ALL of you look away from the door and close your eyes.” Everyone nodded, Wilbur seemed like he was yelling while saying that- but at the same time it was pretty quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Punz, is anyone with you?” Spifey questioned, The Punz guy reacted with a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them are at the base- but I got lost from them and follo- followed a rope here.” Wilbur quickly told us all to close our eyes, and we all did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m opening the door. Quickly come in.” Spifey said, and all I could hear was the door open then close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You guys can open your eyes now.” Wilbur said, with a semi trembled voice. I squinted and saw a Blond guy looking at us all. “You guys aren't *infected* right?” The guy said, looking at us all individually. “Nope.” I stated, now loosening my grip on my blade. Punz sighed in relief and sat on the couch, then Tubbo questioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-  How did you get lost? Where's your camp?” Punz looked at Tubbo for a few seconds. Then looked at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- so we were heading to the store- then I got lost because my friend saw the thing and I ran away.” He continued, “Do you know where the water tower is? Well- the sanctuary that's almost right under the water tower is.” Tubbo thought for a moment,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea where that is but Wilbur probably does-” Tubbo got cut off by Wilbur who just stated that he in fact knew where it was, he continues, “Who were in your group?” Punz looked at me, and thought about the people in the group- I think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so there's Me, Zelk, Techno, Karl, and a new guy who didn't give his name to anyone- he just went by Pandas.” I looked at Dream and George, who’s eyes were now wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE’S STILL ALIVE?” Dream said, gratefully. The guy nervously nodded, and George started to look around in shock. I looked at Dream, who cleared his throat, then looked at Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think it will take to get to his base Wil?” Wilbur thought about it for a moment, “About 8 hours, since we are blindfolded.” Dream slightly laughed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How big is the sanctuary Punz?” George questioned, looking at him. Punz replied,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “it's pretty big- we have a farming system for potatoes.” I could tell that they were just trying to see how easy it would be to go there, I know they want to. I sat on the couch and shifted, before Wilbur took action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, George, I know you guys want to see your friend, but you’ll have to wait for everyone to be ready- PLUS everyone needs to pack.” The clout goggled boy and green hoodies person both nodded and walked to the other room, both sounded like they were on the verge of happy tears. I looked over to Tubbo who seemed suspicious of Punz. I questioned him later- but right now I’m going to make lunch then wait for Will to make a plan. I looked at Punz who was now looking at Wilbur and Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are most likely looking for me as we speak. I wouldn't doubt that in a day or so they will be here.” I turned towards Wilbur who looked like he wasn't ready for that response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well- if they aren't bad, and we will check to see if they are infected or whatever- we will all head to the sanctuary together.” He nodded and stayed silent, then I watched as Spifey offered him leftover pancakes from breakfast, which he gladly agreed to. I look over to Wilbur who was now trying to figure something out- or maybe he was just confused? I patted his shoulder,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big W- he seems not insane, I’ve seen one of them- i mean the insane people- there eyes look like they are crystalized, his isn't.” Wilbur looked up and laughed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOMMY YOU DID IT! THANK YOU TOMMY.” He searched, threw a drawer and got a mini flashlight. He looked over at me,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll be right back.” I nodded and he smiled, then ran towards Punz, silently yelling his name. I watched as he left the room then walked over towards Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh- Tubbo you okay?” I questioned. He looks dazed, like he was certain something bad was about to happen. I looked into his eyes to make sure he didn't catch it, and it seemed like he was fine. I hugged me and started to slightly cry, hiding the tears in my shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- what if we don't make it out of this apocalypse? What if everyone slowly just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we just have to watch? This whole thing is so bad and I want to go home can we please go home-”. I hugged him back, trying to get him to stop talking in a nice way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are all going to be fine, this thing will eventually go away and everyone will be safe and sound.” he lifted his face towards me, I looked down at Tubbo and he questioned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I nodded and let go of him, he did the same then stepped back. I looked back at Dream and George who were on the other side of the room talking, they both looked like they were in complete shock. The two of them look back at me and I nervously look back at Tubbo, who has now placed himself on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo- why are you on the floor?” I questioned, he looked up at me and patted the carpet, indicating to sit down- which I did. We ended up talking for a couple of hours, about anything that came to mind. It was peaceful, it was better than the tournament- just talking to my best</span>
  <span> friend without having to fear the outside world, the apocalypse. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mega’s point of view: I was waiting for the dumb f*cks to come back into the kitchen so that I wouldn't be alone until I heard a door open, close, then people chatting in the Living Room. I was- I really wanted to check on what happened and was about to get up- but the person came into the room before I could go there. I glanced at this blond guy, looking over to see Spifey. I looked at Spifey and snapped to get his attention so he would know what I'm saying, then signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Who the f*ck is he.] Spifey looked at me, grabbed a plate from the cupboard then stated,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Punz, he has a group that he lost.” I looked over at Punz and squinted my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[He seems like he would die as soon as he steps outside how the f*ck would he last outside for let alone a second.] Spifey took a moment to respond, but when responding he responded in sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I have no idea, just stay away from him till we know for sure he's safe.] I nodded then looked at Punz a second time, who was now looking at us questioning what the hell just happened. He started to try doing signs, which made me cringe. Spifey realised what this guy was doing and then chuckled, now holding a plate of pancakes that was being handed to Punz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mega doesn't talk, so he uses signs to talk or sometimes writes notes.” Punz nodded and looked back at me, which made me quickly avert my eyes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It's not that I get bad vibes from him- he might be very nice. But to be honest I don't want to risk sh*t for someone to just walk in and I don't know, blow up the place? I fidget with my fork then stand up and put away my dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mega- is this not talking just a thing or are you mute or selective mutism?” I peered my head towards him, and nudged Spifey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-uhm- do you have a pen on you?” Punz patted his pockets and shook his head ‘no’. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the table where we ate, and grabbed my notebook that I used so that it was easy for people to know what i was saying. I started writing in the journal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[I don’t need to tell you any f*cking information magic man.] then passed it to Punz, who is now laughing. He wiped his face, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic man? Trust me I don't know magic- I once tried but never got around to it.” I rolled my eyes and coughed, I tugged on Spifeys shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[I’m going to go change, I'll be back. These clothes look like shit now.] he waved me off, but before I could go I hear Wilbur screaming,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PUNZZZZZZZZZZZ” I looked back and saw Wilbur holding a flashlight. Punz questioned Wilbur, and Wilbur responded with “I'm making sure you aren't infected, hold your eyes open.” He started to shine the flashlight in Punz’s eyes, I saw as Puns uncomfortably shoved Wilbur away after he flashed the flashlight in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay- Punz is safe- WOOHOO THANK YOU TOMMY” He shouted loud enough for most people in the house to hear what he said. Wilbur thanked Punz for his time then marched away towards Niki, what a strange guy. I walked towards Wilbur and asked (with his journal)  if his house had spare clothes, which he nodded and led me towards a guest room which had extra clothing- or maybe just clothes in general, maybe not extra? I don't care, I nodded and he smiled and walked out, then headed back towards Niki I’d assume- simp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I changed into a light yellow sweater turtle neck thing and jeans, then headed back downstairs in which I saw most people sitting in the living room, so of course I went as well. Then I heard a rally and Wilbur making a big speech, then once he saw that I walked in I could tell that he restarted it so I would hear the full speech- but it seemed like he only idd the beginning then restarted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Tommy made a great discovery! Good job Tubbo, The </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes people's eyes crystallize, so if you shine a light at it it would probably tear or you could see clearly that it is crystallized, I tested it on Punz to make sure he wasn't infected- sorry Punz,” Punz accepted the apology then Wilbur continued, “And his eyes weren't crystalized, So he is definitely safe, I’m going to flash all of your guyses eyes with the flash light and then someone could flash mine and then we could see that all of us are safe, so If any of you had any second thoughts about if everyone is safe or not we will all know.” And then one by one he started to shine a flashlight in everyone's eyes, then he flashed one at mine and I started blinking, the light hurt. He smiled then moved onto Spifey then to others. Then Niki shined it in his. I didnt second guess everyone in this group- I just thought they were all idiots, but at least now I know for sure everyone is safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>